


Back to you, with warmth & cups of coke & vodka.

by S_Ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dorks in Love, Eren Loves Levi, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Levi Loves Eren, Love, M/M, Military, Mutual Pining, New York City, Pining Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smiles, Sweet, completed story, ereri, kind, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Ackerman/pseuds/S_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren pine after each other in this sweet Military Au. So What happens when you meet you get drunk with a random guy on new years? He becomes your best friend. What's so bad about that? You both care about each other too much to tell one another how you really feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a kudos and comment for more! Thank you!

How long has it really been since you've been gone? Your photos are the only thing I use to remember your face.. I can count your visits on my finger tips. I've lost count from the many times pleaded internally for you to stay.. But that was your dream.. I couldn't keep you from that...  
"I shouldn't miss you this much. I know it will be fruitless.." Levi thought. cooking breakfast alone. He didn't bother setting another plate on the table. His roommate of 8 years was on deployment yet again. He hadn't seen him in over 2 years. Skype was a nice solution. But even then, he would call at ungodly hours of the night. The conversation would go about as usual.  
"Where are you now?"  
"I can't say this time."  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, just got cut on the bridge of my nose. It was just from the recoil. No big deal."  
"You really should be more careful..."  
"You worry about me too much you know? You should worry about your girlfriend instead of me."  
"You know she's fine."  
"Yeah, yeah, go out more with her will you? I wanna be an uncle already."  
"Oh shu-"  
"Hey, I have to go.. I'll see you when I can. Bye Levi"  
"Goodbye Eren."  
Levi felt his stomach reject the food he just swallowed.  
"that look in his eyes, should I-" Levi sighed and tried to get it out of his mind.  
"I can't, at least not anymore..." Levi told himself quietly. Even so Levi couldnt help but let his mind wander. He remembered the first day they met. It was new years eve in New York. Levi was dragged out that night to go to Times Square. Farlan and Isabel were as excitable as usual taking in the atmosphere. Levi wasn't fond of drunken yelling and crowds. What made it worse was getting through them. But Isabel was as excited as usual around that time of year. It meant new beginnings and hope for a country that was ever growing. As always, she wanted to get ahead. Farlan quickly ran after her telling her to slow down. But sure enough the crowd roared and cheered. Caught up in all the excitement. The crowd separated the trio.  
"Great" levi mumbled, trying to squeeze through sweaty bodies and damp clothing. Like a ball, Levi was tossed around by the insane mass of people. they reeked of alcohol and drugs. Due to their vulgar stench. Levi was tempted to punch the next drunken nut that fell onto him. That was, until he was pushed onto a firm body.  
"Fucking shit." He swore.  
"I really don't think kids should swear. Did you loose your mom?"  
Levi eyes darted toward the person who spoke. But froze when met a pair of eyes with the most enchanting shade of green. He felt as if the dull grey city he resided in burst into a clean meadow by the sea.  
the only awkward mumble he could muster was a simple "Wait." but, before levi could explain. He was pulled forward by his wrist and dragged to a small clearing.  
"Hey!! Does this kid belong to anyone of you!?" Eren yelled pulling Levi in front of him.  
"Excuse me? Did I hear this shit head right?" Levi thought. trying to register what he just said. Levi stared blankly at him. Eren saw that people were too rowdy to listen. Still it didn't stop him from giving up anytime soon.  
"HEY, DOES THIS KID BELONG TO ANYONE OF YOU?!" he asked again yelling at the top of his lungs.  
"Hey wait, you fuck, i'm not exactly a-" Levi felt eren's arms snake around his body.  
Eren picked him up and placed him on his shoulders.  
"DOES ANYBODY RECOGNIZE HIM?" He bellowed.  
Levi felt his face flush, he angerly shouted at eren over the music.  
"Hey wait! I'm not a kid you little shit!"  
Eren heard the ranting gentleman and flinched slightly. "Really? But you're so small..." Eren said putting him down.  
"Speak for yourself. I'm probably older than you." Levi mumbled angerly. The tanned fellow raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't believe you, what kind of fake ID are you using?" Eren asked as he crossed his arms. Levi dusted himself off. Now irritable by being handled in such a crude manor. He pulled out his wallet and flashed his ID.  
"I don't have a need for a fake ID. It says it right there. I'm 20, If you think it's cheap then take up with the dmv." He muttered. Eren looked at the ID carefully. After returning it he wondered why he was so small.  
"Alright, it was just a test anyway, plenty of kids are running around out here. I guess I didn't expect someone like you." He laughed.  
"What are you? Some kind of idiot cop?" He said as he put away his wallet.  
"Totally am." Eren replied sarcastically.  
"I don't want to get in trouble if you ask me for a drink."  
"Excuse me? I can bum alcohol just fine. What, is the goody two shoes doing something illegal on new years?" Levi asked without much thought. Eren froze, he'd been caught. He almost forgot he's not legally able to drink yet. Eren coughed loudly looking away.  
"Wow these lights are REALLY Pretty." He said.  
"Nice try robo cop. I could seriously need a drink right now. Especially if I'm gonna get through the night. so I'm on your side."  
"alright i'll get you a coke. I have a flask of vodka on me." He muttered quietly to him so only he could hear. Levi stared at eren slightly dumbfounded.  
"You took me seriously? You aren't trying to drug me or anything right?" Levi asked slightly interested in what the boy had to say.  
"Of course not... I'm not that graceful." He laughed and pulled him to a vender on the street.  
"Two cokes." He ordered, as he held up two fingers. The vendor filled some cups almost to the rim. After paying for them, Eren gulped some down.  
"So what's your name?" He mumbled as he took a shine to the stranger. Levi took a small gulp from his cup before replying.  
"Kind of impolite to ask, especially after not introducing your self first. Dont you think?" Levi mused. He watched as Eren fished for his flask. Eren poured alcohol into both their cups filling them back up. "Eren Jäger, excuse my manners. Military men are known for not havin' 'em." He laughed.  
"Levi Ackerman.. i'm guessing you're on leave then?"  
"Mhmm." Eren replied before taking a sip of his drink.  
"I guess that means we won't be seeing each other again after this night. Not that we would meet again anyway." Levi mumbled. "This was all just by chance anyway. Why would it be of importance? I'll get his name we'll chat and never talk again." He thought. "Well, I'm still in town for a few more days." He stated. It bothered him when people assumed they'd never see each other again. In eren's mind there was always a reason to come back. even if it was small one.  
"Really? So is that an invitation to see you again?" Levi joked. He wasn't to keen on meeting strangers but this was a night to remember right?  
"Only if you want." He shrugged. Eren was used to the idea that he wouldn't see most people again. Especially after finding out that he was in the military.  
"Another illegal drink sounds nice. I'll buy this round." Levi said turning to the man and buying two more cokes. Levi watched Eren chug down his drink quickly. He found it amusing that he'd chug it down instead of refusing the drink.   
"About earlier, you were right about something.."  
"Was I?" He ask after patting his chest. He threw away his cup and grimaced from the alcohol. He pulled the flask out and got it ready. Levi handed him his coke and spoke again.  
"I am kind of lost." He said bluntly before looking away.  
"Really!? Who'd you come here with?" Eren asked as levi handed him his cup.  
"My friends." Levi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
"I didn't even want to come to this stupid thing anyway." Levi groaned.  
"But at least I have vodka and you aren't a serial killer. So that isn't so shitty. You aren't a serial killer right?"  
"I'd say no, but if you ask a hippie... they'll say otherwise." He said as he poured a good amount of vodka into levi's cup.  
"You don't look like a murderer.." Levi muttered. Levis eyes glided over Eren's body taking in his features. Eren's gorgeous eyes are what caught his attention the most. Levi was smitten before noticing it himself. He kept eye contact for as long as possible. He adored the different shades of color that shimmered and appeared from the lighting that caressed his face. "Is that the alcohol talking?" He asked with a sheepish smile. Unfortunately for Levi, eye contact made him feel strange. Eren tended to avoid it if he could help it.  
"Oh shut up. I'm serious. You look like the type to bite a marshmallow and apologize to it." The smaller gentleman jeered.  
"That marshmallow didn't do anything to me. Besides, I only hurt people if they try to hurt me. And the people around me." Eren replied.  
"That's nice to know... will you protect me soldier boy?" Levi couldn't help but get a small rise out of the question. After having more than a few glasses by now. The alcohol was starting to chip away at his mind.  
"Shit.." he thought.  
"Well thats why I became a solider. I protect people!" Eren said in a soft mumble. The boy could feel himself sway a bit.  
"Well..." He looked down into his cup.  
"I'm drunk."  
"You're shit at drinking. What kind of a soldier are you? Guess I'm protecting you tonight. Come on let's walk it off and find some food. It's the least I can do." He grunted as eren leaned on him.  
"I had more than you, thank you." He said walking with the small man.  
"No need to protect me, I'm capable." He laughed.  
"Yeah yeah hot shot. Look at you, you're swaying. At this rate if you trip I'll have to carry you on my back."  
"I don't think you could. You're too small.." He said as he poked Levi. Though tripping was a huge possibility. Eren was sure Levi wouldn't allow that. Levi rolled his eyes and walked along with him. As the two searched for food to counter the alcohol. Levi listened to erens drunken banter and kept him in line when a cop passed by. Eren was more trouble than Levi had originally thought. Thankfully the two found a hot dog cart. Though it annoyed Levi how sloppily eren ate his hot dog.  
"You have ketchup on your face. Do you ever eat clean when you're drunk?"  
"I'm very sloppy drunk." Eren told Levi. trying to find the ketchup on his face. He frowned. Though Levi found it very revolting. He also found slightly amusing and stupidly cute. Not that he would care to admit the last part.  
"Did I get it?" He asked.  
"Not at all." Levi said flatly, he grabbed a napkin and wiped it off his face.  
"Seriously how do people deal with you. You're like a kid that needs to be constantly watched."  
"At least I don't look like a kid." He chuckled.  
"Better than being an over grown military dog." Levi retorted.  
"Woof woof." Eren laughed at himself. 'Good one, me.' He thought to himself and laughed harder.  
"Okay you little shit, now I know you're wasted." Levi lightly punched his shoulder. He threw away their trash and walked with eren. He noticed him stumble a couple times and sighed.  
"Do you want me-"  
"The count down is starting!" People shouted.  
"Oh god."  
"10."  
"9."  
"8."  
"7."  
"6."  
"Better get going soldier boy. You're about to spend your new years with me."  
"Better you than alone!" He shouted before counting down with the crowd.  
"5."  
"4."  
"3..." Eren shouted.  
"Whatever."  
He didn't know whether it was the alcohol or the excitement in the air. Whatever ever the case. Levi shouted along with eren and he didn't mind it one bit.  
"2...!!"  
"1!!!" Eren screamed to the top of his lungs. He pulled levi close, kissing his thin lips without a second though. Levi was in shock, His eyes widened as eren's lips pressed onto his. Erens gentle warmth felt different and sweet. Levi soon gave into the taste of alcohol on eren's lips. He wrapped his arms around Eren. The fireworks went off around them as they firmly pressed against one another. Eren enjoyed feeling Levis small frame. Feeling it pressed close to his own body. He relished the kiss. That was, until the two bitterly pulled away.  
"sorry.." Eren slurred.  
"No, that was.. different." Levi looked away wiping his mouth. He didn't expect to be kissed. Let alone by a stranger he had just met.  
"A soldier needs their new years kiss though! For good luck." Eren chuckled. "Okay you're drunk... let's go." Levi replied. He walked with him again to find a safe spot for him to stay.  
"You have to confirm it again?" He asked walking with levi.  
"Chances are you won't even remember. So yes, I did have to confirm again." Levi blushed in embarassment. Levi heard Farlans voice calling his name.  
"Levi!" Farlan called out, hands cupped around his mouth to form a megaphone.  
He'd been searching tirelessly for him.  
"I'll remember." He chuckled. He frowned as he heard someone call levi's name.  
"Quick gimme your phone number!" He said pulling out his phone.  
"I have to go. I'll see you soon okay? 1 day from now at this shitty shack on fourth. Don't forget okay?" Levi said placing a napkin in his pocket. He turned away after handing eren over to his friend. He walked toward farlan and never looked back.  
"Hey, there you are." Farlan chuckled. "Where'd you disappear off to? Isabel and I have been looking for you left and right."  
"I.. was sort of found by a dog."  
"A dog? Levi, you should really be more careful- if you got bit by a stray dog, it would've been too late by the time I found you!" He said, clearly worried.  
"Farlan you worry way too much. This one was not too bad." Levi chuckled. His face was slightly flushed from the alcohol he had. He was thankful it covered up his embarassment.  
"You're drunk." He sighed.  
"Come on, let's get some food in your stomach to soak up the alcohol."  
"Hey I did eat. I had a hot dog." Levi replied.  
"Then help me find Isabel, she wandered off when I went looking for you." He said, tugging Levi in the direction he last saw Isabel.  
"Yes mother." he mumbled and disappeared into the crowd with farlan.


	2. Hello to you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets eren again only to find out he had his heart stolen by a dorky soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating when I can! If you liked the chapter leave a kudos! It would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading along!

Eren was escorted by his friend back to his hotel. He looked back into the crowd searching for Levi. He felt a little sad he had to go. His friend carried him all the way back to his bed. Eren called out Levi's name before he passed out.  
The next day Eren was hung over. To him, it probably one of the worst hang overs he'd had in his life. As he jammed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He found a napkin. He pulled a napkin from his pocket. Just as he was about to use it. He noticed a name on the napkin with a phone number.  
"Levi.. the short stack from last night?" He said. Eren didn't remember much from that night. Though he vaguely remembered having fun. The napkin had levi's number on it. knowing he would see him again made Eren smile.  
Levi drank from his cup remembering the events from 8 years ago. To eren he knew new years was blurr. But to Levi, it was as clear as a spring morning.  
"One day from now, meet me at this shitty shack on 4th." Levi grimaced for a moment. remembering the stupid mistake he made that day. He felt a bit embarrassed for asking out a probably closeted man.   
That morning was bright, not a cloud in sight. yet the cold weather still clung to the streets of the city. Levi remembered shrugging on his coat. He walked out of his tiny apartment at the time leaving for work. By the end of the day he felt something was missing. He thought of Eren and the events that had transpired last night.  
"There's no way..." Levi whispered to himself. Still, curiosity got the better of him. He turned away from his usual route and made it to the nearest subway.  
"I doubt he would even remember." Levi thought as he left the underground. Doubt clouded his thought on the walk there. When he made it to a janky little shack he frequented. Levi walked inside and saw eren sitting at the table looking like a lost puppy.  
"You actually made it." He said baffled yet again.  
"Of course I did!" He smiled brightly at Levi.  
"I hate him so god damn much." Levi thought to himself. Levi sat down as a waiter placed two menus down for them.  
"How long have you been waiting here anyway?"  
"20 minutes...an hour? I lost track" he said scratching his head trying to remember.  
"You really didn't have to wait. you could have left, It would've have been fine. You're only here for a couple of days anyway."  
"I wanted to see you again. Is that so bad?" He asked looking over the menu.  
Levis heart skipped a beat for a moment. Hiding his embarassment behind the menu. Levi's mind went to mush for a split second.  
"This is bad." Levi thought.  
"It's not.. I just wouldn't expect you to come since we just met. Do you even remember last night?"  
"Not really..I just remember having lots and lots of fun."  
"This is really bad.." Levi thought as he felt something sink into the depths of his stomach.  
"I'm glad." Levis tone shifted slightly.  
"But you really shouldn't bother. You're leave time is precious. how long till you come back?"  
"I don't know....6 months maybe? I'll have days off though. Leaving time is only precious when you have someone to come back too.." he said solemnly.  
"Don't get your hopes up. Don't you dare get your hopes up." Levi mentally smacked himself.  
"Really? Don't you have some people you come back to?" He asked curiously.  
"I don't.." He said putting his menu down. "I wish I did. It's what most soldiers want." Eren had a small smile on his face. He was glad that Levi couldn't see his sorrow. Talking normally to someone else was a nice change of pace for him.  
"I see... a guy like you could find a nice girl to shack up with. Unlike me, I'm way too focused on school." Levi said softly. "Probably, if they were faithful." He said looking down.  
"I dont mean to pry and it's not that I need an answer. But did something happen?" Levi asked.  
"I fell in love once...but they...couldn't take the distance...they sent me my favorite movie but it was filmed over with my neighbor and her...yeah." The waiter came to take their orders and left quickly. After she came back with their drinks. Levi searched for the right words to say.  
"She probably has something disgusting from him. A bitch like that isn't worth your time. Bet her vagina is like roast beef thrown against the wall from how filthy she is." Levi replied. Eren chuckled at his comment.  
"Either way..it kinda steered me off course. Its better I not get involved with someone. A man gets cheated on every day. If I could find someone who could prove their loyalty though.  
Wouldn't that be a find?" He told Levi. Eren smiled and tapped his fingers on his glass. Levi noticed his nervous tick and took a flask out from his jacket. He took off the cap and slid it to eren.  
"Have a drink on me." Levi mumbled. "You some sort of alcoholic?" He said taking the flask. He took a sip from it and looked at him.  
"Really, the soldier asking me if I'm alcoholic.. you're a funny one Eren Jäger." Levi smiled briefly.  
"I don't wanna end up with a beer belly." He said patting his stomache and giving the flask back to levi.  
"new years just brings out the alcoholic that wishes to appear during the rest of the year." Levi mused. The waiter brought their orders over. Levi picked at his fries. He stared at eren's body curiously. He wondered what a soldiers body really looked like.  
"This is bad.." Levi thought feeling uncomfortable. Eren picked up his burger and looked at levi. To him, Levi's short stature didn't hinder his looks. He didn't want to admit that to him. Levis eyes shifted and locked onto erens. "Something on my face jäger?" Levi mumbled before biting down on a fry.  
"I thought you had salt there..but then I remembered you're just salty." He laughed biting down into his food.  
"Oh ha, ha, says the guy that has ketchup on his face again." Levi replied sarcastically.  
"Really?" He said trying to find it with his hand again.  
"Did I get it?"  
"No but I got you." Levi chuckled before taking a sip from his drink.  
"Damn it." He mumbled. After taking another bite and accepting his fate. Levi smiled at eren and admired him. Once he realized what he was doing. he wiped his own smile off his face.  
"Don't do it.." he thought to himself.  
"So, whats with that look you always get? Anyone on your mind?"  
"A look I always get? No, I can't love anyone at this moment." Levi said in almost a whisper.  
"Why not?" you seem really happy and you get this far away look.."  
"I.. I don't prefer anyone at the moment." Levi replied half hearted. He felt as if Eren would go away if he knew. Not that he planned to meet him again anyway.  
"Plus I have school, I wouldn't be a very good partner at all."  
"I feel you there. I'm always away... I'm not a very good partner either. And I think you're pretty desirable. You must beat women off with a stick."  
"Stop." Levi thought to himself. Erens kind words made his heart melt.  
"Thanks.. but you really shouldn't flatter me. Anyway, it's almost time for me to go."  
"That's a shame...I leave tomorrow.." He said with a sigh.  
"Weren't you going to be here for a few more days?"  
"That's the beauty of lying. It was all to make you stay to talk to me for a bit." He replied with a smile. Levis heart fluttered. The emotion then dimmed as he came back to reality.  
"Ah, then I guess this is goodbye." Levi said quietly hoping slightly he would stay a bit longer.  
"It doesn't have to be."  
"Didn't you say you were leaving tomorrow?" the smaller gentleman asked.  
"Yeah, i'm leaving but I really hate goodbye's. I like see you later's more." Levi sat there quietly. In that moment he felt as if he was allowing his heart to be stolen. He was a mess inside and wished to feel Eren's warmth again. But his friendship would suffice. Well, at least, that's how he at the time.  
"6 months.." Levi whispered  
"I don't know when I'll be back.." He said. He forgot that he told him last night.  
"It might be 6 months before i'm back...it might be 9. It just depends on how the military is feeling."  
"Then, when you get out. We'll meet here, same time.. I'll treat you to a couple drinks." Levi mumbled softly.  
"Sounds good." Eren smiled. At least now he had something to look forward too. Levi paid for their dinner and walked out of the small shack with eren.  
"Do you still have my number?" Levi asked  
"I do, I put it in my phone." He said as he walked with Levi.  
"Alright," Levi replied. He wasn't sure what to say to him. He wanted to stay longer. He even went as far as to take the longer route to the subway station. Though the trashy streets bugged him to no end.  
"It's still messy from new years.. how Gross." He growled.  
"You're a bigger neat freak than my drill sergeant." He chuckled.  
"He has a right to be a neat freak. If I were your superior I'd have you clean the Baracks until you get it right." Levi mumbled.  
"But that's just personal preference." "That's exactly what we did, actually." He laughed. Levi looked at him surprised.  
"Really? The military doesn't sound so bad now..."  
"If you can clean with someone yelling in your face. While your cleaning up another persons mess. Then be my guest and join. I remember one time the drill sergeant ripped our beds off the bunks. He threw our stuff everywhere! Then he did this thing where he laid an open gateraide bottle so that when we picked it up it would spill everywhere. We tried really hard to find a scientific way around that one."  
"Wow that must've been fun for you." Levi snickered. after hearing eren's story he couldn't help but smile.  
"But I was only kidding.. I have things I need to do here."  
"Oh.. but it really was a blast" He said. Eren didn't mind the military so much. He actually liked it. Despite having to conform it was fun in a sick and twisted way. The two walked slowly down the street together. Until they stopped at the subway entrance. Levi stared at his feet for a moment before looking up into eren's eyes.  
"I guess I'll see you soo-" Levi was cut off yet again. Erens warmth seared his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around tightly Levi. Eren didn't want to go so soon. He could feel his heart beat rappidly. It was all so soon, Levi felt his heart skip a beat. He blushed feeling eren's body pressed to his. Levi eventually came back from cloud 9. He realized he was just being close like he is with his fellow soldiers. Levi patted his back and stepped back.  
"I'll see you later soldier boy." Levi said smiling warmly towards eren. Eren released his grip on him and stepped back.  
"Yeah, see you later." He replied in a hopeful tone. Before he could blink, Levi was out of sight. This would prove to be one of the longest waits in Erens life. Eventually he got on the plane and went right back to his military base to continue his work. He thought about levi just about everyday. Eren always sent him a text to see how his days were. The days where he had to go to the field were slightly more unbearable. Not being able to talk to levi. But, like a strong soldier he made it through them. In his spare time he went back to his barracks and talked to Levi on the phone.


	3. Ah, I love it when you're around.

Levi remembered their phone calls quite well. The first time eren called him was at 1 Am. Levi was so unbelievably tired he just answered in incoherent mumbles and groans. Still he listened to what eren said despite his exhausted body nagging at him. Getting calls in the middle of lectures was even more challenging. Still, eren never failed to leave a message in those 9 months. It warmed levi's heart remembering those times. Erens smile only got brighter when he returned home. He remembered treating eren to some drinks and how they talked endlessly.   
"No way your superior made you clean the floor with a fairy tooth brush. All becuase you rushed out to call me? You're nuts."   
"Every square inch." He laughed telling it. It humored him most of the time. thought it sucked in that moment. Eren knew later it would be a great story to tell.   
"I don't belive you.. you know I'm not worth that much hell." Levi laughed as he laid back onto his bed.   
"You need to set your priorities straight kid."  
"My priorities are straight. And stop calling me kid i'm only a year younger than you!" He huffed and took a sip of his drink.   
"Okay okay that's enough drinking for you." He said taking away eren's drink. "Hey!" Eren snatched his drink back.   
"I'm not even tipsy yet." He said sticking his tongue out at him.   
"Sure.." Levi laughed. "I swear your timing is terrible."  
"My timing is on point!" He laughed.  
"On point with being late."  
"not my fault." Eren was notorious for  always having some excuse for something weird happening to him.  
"Really? How about the time you pranked your bunk mate and he got you back when we were in the middle of a call."   
"You were on call though so no faults there!"  
"And... the time your drill Sargeant made you run extra becuase you forgot your cap."   
"That's irrelevant now. And that had nothing to do with time..I was on time! " He whine. Levi shoved a bread stick in eren's mouth and laughed.   
"Right right~ your timing is right, especially when it comes to messing with you." Levi mumbled sweetly. Eren shook his head and took a bite of the breadstick before taking it in his hands. Those nights were nice, they were the sweetest memories Levi had. Till eren had to leave again. No tears were spilled. Just heartbreak and a long hug until eren left him like the last time.   
"2 years... and I'll treat you to drinks again. Okay kid?" Levi whispered in his ear. Eren nodded hearing this. Leaving was nothing new to him. He just wished those days hadn't flown by so fast. He always hated leaving.  
"I told you.. don't call me kid anymore." He mumbled squeezing Levi.   
"Come back and I promise I might not say it."   
"Oh shut up." He said as he stepped away from Levi.  
"I'll see you later." Levi smiled. He waved as he watched Eren take his bags and head through airport security. Eren waved and pulled his cap down over his eyes. He was always afraid he might cry leaving for so long. He'd make it though. He always did..


	4. Please, don't back away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos! I'll update as soon as the next chapter is edited!

"Those two years... that's when I made the real mistake.." Levi mumbled. As he wrote down some numbers. In the span of those two years he "fell in love" and shacked up with a chick by the name of Sarah. Erens calls never missed in their terrible timing. He'd call during dates, fights, and sometimes during foreplay. Levi never missed a call however. They would talk endlessly and that woman always felt a pang of jealously. This bothered her deeply. But what could he do? Levi missed eren's voice and tried to ignore the calls during those times. But it was all too tempting. Sarah would sigh and try to keep him away. Sometimes she would fail but sometimes she did succeed. Especially toward eren's homecoming.  
"Levi." She whispered in the back ground loud enough for eren to hear.  
"Can't wait for you to come back tomorrow eren."  
"Levi.." she giggled and kissed his neck smacking her lips loudly on his skin. She got a thrill from Eren hearing. The fact that Levi was hers made it all the more sweeter. She would constantly try this act during their phone call.  
Eren could hear her teasing Levi. She really was a fucking bitch and eren hated her. He wouldn't let levi know that though. But as Levis friend, he wanted him to be happy. Even if it was with /her./  
"Well, i'll let you go..sounds like you got your hands full there.."  
"Mhmm.." Levi mumbled as she pulled him into kiss. She moaned softly just to put on a show.  
"See you tomorrow eren." He gasped before dropping his phone to go after her. Eren hung his phone up. He sat there for a moment staring blankly at the wall. Rage filled his heart, he threw his phone against the wall in frustration. He finally got to talk and that bitch had to interfere. He felt his heart break as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Maybe that isn't home anymore." He heaved. He felt his throat burn from holding back his tears. That night proved to be another difficult one to Eren. Yet he still had his things packed and ready to come back. The next day, when levi came to pick up eren. Levi was covered in bruises at the base of his neck. Levi was annoyed with sarah for leaving visible marks. Still Levi smiled the same for eren and welcomed him home.  
"Welcome back eren." He said pulling him into a brief hug.  
"Yeah.." He said softly.  
"Are you tired?" Levi asked.  
"We can go to the aparment and you can sleep."  
"You know... I think i'll get a hotel and sleep this time." He smiled and tried to be as polite as possible.  
"A hotel? You really don't have to spend your money. it's not a problem if you stay at my place." Levi reassured Eren.  
"Besides Sarah isn't going to be here for the week. So it'd be quiet not having you around."  
"Alright..." Eren perked up a bit. Knowing the vile bitch wouldn't be around was enough. He didn't appreciate how she treated Levi.  
"Come on, we'll have that drink after you sleep." Levi said as he picked up eren's duffel bag.  
"So how was your flight?"  
"Cramped, uncomfortable. The usual." He laughed. He took his cap off and walked beside levi.  
"No pretty girl for you to put the charm on I'm guessing? Instead you probably got some sweaty guy sitting next to you." Levi laughed  
"Of course, it's all guys on the flight. I'd woo them too if they weren't ugly." He laughed.  
"I second that one." Levi joked as they left the airport.  
"Come on tell me there's gotta be someone you like. It's hard to believe people don't fawn over the "big strong American soldier." He said as they found his car in the parking lot.  
"I don't have anyone." Eren grunted as he threw his things in the back seat. He slid in after Levi had started the car. Still,  Someone would be nice but it was too much of a risk for Eren. Being around Levi used to be enough. That was before he met Sarah. Now as they pulled out of the parking lot. Eren felt lonely, even on the car ride there. There was a new feeling swirling around in his mind. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
"Bros before hoes. Unless your bro is your hoe" Levi replied.  
"Sorry that was terrible." He said slightly ashamed of himself.  
"Yeah it was!" Eren laughed loudly. "Because you follow bro code so well.." He thought. He felt slightly guilty after thinking that. The car ride was awkward for Eren. Was it still the same? Would Levi allow me to do the things I did before sarah came? Does his aparment smell like her now? Is it alright to harbor this hatred? Erens mind was a melting pot of mixed emotions. After sliding his card to get into the garage. Levi pulled into a parking space and got out. He helped eren grab his bags and the two walked into the elevator. When it reached levi's floor they walked down the hall to find his door. Levi unlocked it and a fresh scent of vanilla hit Eren's nostrils. Levi was always a sucker for vanilla. Especially when eren came home. It almost seemed like a small tradition for the two. Eren smiled when he was greeted with the familiar scent.  
"Welcome to the new apartment I guess.. it's bigger than the old one so it's not bad."  
"It's nice." He said plopping back on the couch.  
"It would be better without the cunts stuff." He mumbled practically glaring at anything that seemed out of place. He studied levi's features and felt small strike of pain shoot through him  
"So, levi. Is your girlfriend a vampire?" He asked chuckling.  
"A vampire?" Levi said puzzled by his question. Eren pointed at his neck.  
"I notice them when you move around."  
"Shit really?" Levi imediately covered his neck.  
"Well I can't do anything about them right now unless you know how to get rid of them."  
"Ice cubes." Eren imediately responded. He learned that from his men. He walked in on his roommate putting ice to his neck. If they had visible hickies their NCO's would raise hell.  
"I'm guessing you learned that from your own experience?" Levi asked. He went over to his fridge and got a couple ice cubes and pressed it to his neck.  
"I don't have work this week so it wouldn't be a problem.. but they are unsightly."  
"Roommate actually. And yes, they are. Why not tell her that?" He asked sternly.  
"She's.. sensitive about it. Something about how I never pay attention to her you know.. sometimes your S.O gets odd and you do it so you don't fight." Levi sighed.  
"I'd rather not deal with her." He said as the ice melted on his skin.  
"Levi, i'm going to be honest with you. I'm so glad you found someone. Like, i'm really /really/ happy for you."  
Levi looked at eren and wasn't sure how to respond.  
"But..." Eren continued hoping his words would reach levi and not piss him off.  
"She is....kind of a bitch."  
"Excuse me...?"  
Levi was taken aback by eren's statement.  
"I..can agree she can be a bitch... but..  she's just stressed."  
"No, levi, she's not alright. I know her kind. At first...she'll want to take you away from your friends so all the attention is on her. You give her your whole hearted attention that you don't realize she's walking all over you..what you want...next she'll be saying "I don't want you seeing your friends." And isolate you both. So that she's all you have. When that happens...your happiness suffers."  
"Listen, Eren I understand. I'll talk to sarah, you're my best friend and I trust your opinion." Levi replied. Levi knew that if he were to break up with her his outlet would be gone. But since eren is home Levi felt no need to worry about her.  
"The important thing right now isn't her. It's that you're home and we can have that drink now."  
"Alright, i'll take you up on that offer." Eren said smiling. He would say the rest of what he needed too later.  
"Already ordered pizza it's in the oven go help yourself and your favorite movie is on Netflix. Lemme guess, usual vodka and coke?" He mumbled as he looked into the fridge.  
"Vodka and coke." He chuckled. Eren flipped through netflix to his favorite movie. Joy filled his heart knowing Levi hadn't changed. He felt himself warm up as he picked a Disney movie.  
"Figures. You by the way you act it's hard to believe you're a soldier"  
Levis voice sounded tired yet he still made time for eren. As levi brought the glassed over. eren noticed the tired look on his face. Eren couldn't help but stare blankly for a moment.  
"Is there sometime on my face?" Levi asked softly.  
"No, just the lighting caught you at a good angle." He replied. Levi blinked in surprise for a moment.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. You're just strange" Levi smiled. Levi placed the two cups on the coffee table. He laid on the other end of the small blue couch. Levi rested his legs comfortably ontop of eren.  
Eren rested his hands on Levi's lap. He relished those moments when Levi would get close. Something about his warmth made it all the more comfortable. Especially when watching his favorite movie. Levi listened to erens chirpy comments. It amused Levi to no end.  
"Oh come on, you know thats bull princess!" He shouted. Levi was too busy watching Eren instead of the movie. He found his lively personality elevated the experience. Though Levi wouldn't personally go to a theater with him. Eren had a habit of talking way too much during movies. Eren squeezed Levi's calf as if checking if this was reality. Levi didn't mind this habit of Erens. He knew traveling took a toll of eren's sense of time. Some days he'd be up when Levi was asleep. Levi turned to look at the screen. Once Eren relaxed he felt safe. This was home. His home... but that woman was ruining it. Soon after his thought, Levi felt his phone ring. He looked at it for a moment. He sighed and answered it.  
"Hey."  
"No."  
"No..."  
"Yes."  
"Listen, It's my time to relax. I don't need that from you right now." He whispered harshly. He go up and walked to the other room and started shouting.  
"Listen, i'm sorry.. but I'm really stressed I don't want to- Yeah, I love you too. Whatever, bye." When he got out of the room he looked even more exhuasted. Levi sat on the couch and leaned on eren this time. Eren looked at him and wrapped an arm around him. He didn't her. If the girl was nicer and treated him fairly it all might be a different story. Eren hated that girls guts though.  
"She won't keep me from you.." He thought.  
"Please don't touch me like that.. it hurts to feel you so close knowing I can't touch you." Levi thought. Eren smelled nice. His warmth soothed him and made him weak. His heart thumped in his chest as he stared into eren's eyes. Levi felt himself moving close to erens lips. he was so close, yet so far from his reach.  
"I could..." he thought.  
"I can't." He thought as he caught himself. His eyes darted to erens cup. He noticed it was empty. He leaned over to it and picked it up.  
"I'll go refill it." Levi said with an empty smile. He took his glass as well and went to the kitchen to fill them up. Eren thought for sure levi was going to kiss him but it was just his cup.  
"My stupid cup needed filled." He thought clenching his jaw for a moment.  
"Alright, thanks." He said trying to work on his manners.  
"Looks like your manners are a lot better." Levi said from the kitchen. On the inside Levi was hurt from what sarah said earlier.  
"Stop spending so much time with him! He's only gonna leave and forget us anyway."  
"Forget us? Sarah he doesn't even know you."  
"So? You and I are a couple. He doesn't need to see it as only you."  
Levi sighed and put on his best plastic smile and walked back to eren. He then went to the closet and picked out eren's favorite blanket he liked to use and draped it over his shoulders.  
"It's frozen out here so I doubt you'd be used to to the climate change. But with your training and all you might not even need it." Eren took the blanket and wrapped it around them both.  
"I might not need it, but you do." He said pulling levi close to him. "As long as levi is close nothing could go wrong.. right?" Eren thought. He knew whatever that horrid woman said to him hurt.  
"Is this a trick to get closer to me?" Levi chuckled.  
"No," he mumbled as the movie was ending soon.  
"I'm fine eren... I promise." Levi said. His tone of voice sounded tired and slurred. "I know whatever she said hurt you levi...you don't need to pretend around me y'know?"  
"Good dog." Levi said as he patted eren's head and rested on his shoulder.  
"You can be too nice to me sometimes." "I'm nice most of the time. Whatchu talking about?" He snapped back. Levi looked away a bit embarassed.  
"Shit." He thought. Luckily the movie had ended granting levi a chance to escape.  
"Yeah I guess so.. i'm gonna shower. I'll be right back." Levi said as he got up and grabbed a towel. He hurried to the bathroom slipped off his clothes and turned the water on. Of course it was cold as hell at first but that helped levi get his mind off eren.  
"Alright~ i'll be waiting~" he yelled loudly hoping levi could hear him. He sat there and waited patiently for his return.  
Levi washed himself off and stood in the shower for a while. The hot water felt nice on his skin. When he stepped out he grabbed his towel and dried himself off. Levi pulled on his briefs and loose grey bottoms. He grabbed his towel and shirt. Levi walked back into the living room and shivered as the cold air hit his naked torso. As he walked to the couch as he put on his shirt. He plopped back down in his spot. Eren wrapped his arm around levi again. He hoped levi didn't mind too much.  
"You know my hair isn't completely dry yet right?" Levi mumbled pokerfaced. He didn't particularly mind. To Levi, it seemed Eren was just being protective.  
"I don't care." He said with a slight shrug. He flipped through netflix until he found something to watch. During the next movie levi remembered he fell asleep on eren. He remembered eren's warmth, the way his hand laid comfortably on his side. How good it felt to be close to his beating heart. Levi felt in control of his emotions on the outside. But in his mind he was loving eren endlessly. The next few days were something. levi hadn't felt so calm in what seemed like ages. He'd cook up breakfast for both of them. And the two would go for long walks. They admired the urban beauty. But Levi would always point out disgusting things. Eren simply smiled and diverted his attention to something pleasant.  
"Seriously.. why can't people pick up their trash.." he grimaced.  
"Mm.. dunno, but that that ice cream looks pretty good."  
"Ice cream?"  
"Mhm." Eren said pointing to a vendor with a line in front of him. Eren waited in that absurdly long for Levi. When he came back he started freaking out.  
"Is it that good?" Levi looked at him curiously.  
"I dont know I havent tasted. But Levi look! Its a rose!" He said showing Levi the beautiful white ice cream rose.  
"It is.." he said slightly astonished.  
"Here, this one is for you." He said  handing it to Levi with a smile. Levi felt his cheeks burn up. He took the cone blankly staring at eren.  
"What's with that look?"  
"What look?"  
"Oh I see, they're amazing.. aren't they." He looked at his treasuring it before he melted it with his heat.  
"They are.." he replied quietly.  
"But you are as well." Levi thought as he licked his. It was all a blurr, certain moments took importance. Levi recalled eren's quarks and his notable smile. He remembered feeling warm and comfortable. nothing was heard from Sarah. That was, until the last day...  
"I thought you were gone the whole week?" Levi said with a slightly worried tone. He almost felt threatened by her presence. Eren wasn't too comfortable around her and Levi knew it.  
"Well I decided to come home early." She glared at eren for a minute. She softeded to a fake smile. She hated how he was sprawled onto levi as if he were his.  
"I'm guessing this is eren...?" She said through gritted teeth.  
"Yes." He answered flatly.  
"An issue?" He raised his brow.  
"Not at all! Welcome to /MY/ I mean our home." Eren shot a glare at her. The tone she used with him wasn't so friendly. What a fucking cunt. He wanted to kiss levi in front of her just to see how pissed she'd get. He knew better than to do that though. So. He'd kill her with kindness. The annoying kind.  
"Thank you! Wow Levi. What a beautiful woman you got yourself!" He said loudly with a big smile and nudged levi with his elbow.  
"So you already warmed up to her the minute you saw her hm? I'm glad to see you two get along.." Levi replied. He knew better than to trust both of their judgements on each other. She saw the smile on levi's face. She hated it becuase she didn't make it happen.  
"Levi sweetie.. i'm so tired..." she said neatly putting away her heels.  
"Then go rest."  
"Okay!" She smiled and walked over to Levi. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Sarah.."  
"What?"  
"That isn't appropriate to do in font of a guest. Especially eren."  
"Oh i'm sure he doesn't mind. Do you eren?" She asked in snide tone.  
"Not at all. What's a sl-" eren cut himself off and smiled at her before getting up and going into the guest room.  
"Sarah. What the fuck." Levi said to her harshly.  
"What? I can't act comfortably in my own home?"  
"Not like that. Do you know how unbelievably rude you were?"  
"Well excuse me for being comfortable with /MY/ boyfriend." She said getting up.  
"Excuse you? Sarah that is no way to act around people. Especially eren, out of the many people to Hate you have to choose him?"  
"Yes! Can't you see? you're so blind. We're a couple now that means something. You aren't alone anymore!"  
"No it means you should stop being a bitch!"  
"Oh suddenly I'm a bitch for claiming what's mine?"  
"It isn't about claiming what's yours if you act like that around my best friend."  
"You know what? I'm gonna spend time over /my/ friends place till you apologize."  
"FINE LEAVE." he yelled.  
"I WILL." She said grabbing clothes and walking out. She slammed the door and left the apartment. Levi sighed and walked to the guest room. He knocked and opened erens door.  
"Come in." Levi nodded and laid in bed with eren quietly.  
"I say, good riddance." He whispered to levi. He felt she didn't need to act like that. Seeing how incredibly selfish she was. How fucked up she was. How dare she do that in front of him. Levi sank into the Covers without saying a word. Eren just hugged him tightly and stopped talking. He hoped for levi's sake she would stay gone. It might hurt him for a moment. But Eren knew he'd be happier in the long run with her gone. Levi remembered feeling nothing that night. He wish he could have felt that night. But he was so tired... so exhuasted. Sarah sucked the life out of him. The next morning He was calm, he kept his poker face. Levi tried not to think about eren leaving. But it was inevitable and made him sink further. Once he and eren finished up their breakfast. He remembered eren walking up ahead. Levi thought if tugged on his jacket and pleaded. That he would stay and never leave his side. But he knew better, Eren went on ahead and yet again they were at the airport.  
"I almost don't want to know how long you'll be gone.." Levi whispered as they hugged.  
"But at the same time I'll hate not knowing so you better tell me when you call next time."  
"Will do. It won't be as long as two years. That I promise." He smiled at levi.  
"And levi...you can have any girl you want. But i'm begging you, dump her." "I... you're going to be late for your flight." Levi smiled.  
"I'll drink with you next time. I'll see you later kid."  
"I'm not a kid!" He shouted waving back at levi. Levi felt his heart break as a small tear escaped from his eyes. Each step was more difficult to take. He really didn't want to go this time. "What kind of stupid shit will levi do when i'm gone?" He thought.  
"then.. Later that year.." Levi whispered as he picked up a small photo album. He opened it to find Polaroids the two had taken of each other. He slid his fingers across Eren's face. Levi bit his lip and flipped to the next page. He noticed there were blank spaces and remembered why they were there.  Levi remembered receiving less calls from eren. He would stay up some nights while Sarah was asleep but there wouldn't be a call.. not a text or sound.  
"Is he avoiding me..?" Levi mumbled.


	5. Warmth, heat and clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah tries to rip eren and Levi apart

"Levi could you stop looking at your phone for a minute?" Sarah sighed.  
"I swear, I got myself dolled up and you still don't notice." Levi glanced in her direction and back to his phone.  
"You look very pretty."  
"Thanks your so sweet," she replied flatly. Levi set his phone down sensing another fight. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her torso. She turned her face noticeably irritated.  
"Sorry, he's special to me you know?"  
"Shouldn't I be-" Levis phone began to ring. Levi slipped away and answered it immediately.  
"Work." He mouthed. She sighed in relief and went to the other room.  
"Hey.." he answered just above a whisper.  
"Levi? Did I call you at a bad time?"  
"You always do," He chuckled.  
"Good point, sorry about not calling. I would have told you. But I wasn't granted time to myself."  
"It's not an issue.. I understand."  
"You sound happier. Did you finally break up with her?" Eren asked.  
"Let's.. not talk about her. How was the trip." He asked, trying to avoid that talk.  
Eren raised an eye brow and paced as he talked.  
"It was, beautiful. They let us swim in the clearest water after training. Ive never seen sand so white and water so blue. It was gorgeous," he replied breathlessly.  
"Sounds like you're in love."  
"I am," he purred.  
Levi felt his heart swell from his tone of voice. He would sink into bed right now and listen to him all night if he could. Levi sat down on his bed. He slid his hand across the soft white comforter.  
"Glad to know, you aren't replacing your best friend with water are you?"  
"Oh, totally. Water is replacing you, i'm sorry. Please return your friendshipcard by the end of the week."  
"Good to know private sarcasm. Do you talk to your superiors like that?"  
"No! I'd get quadruple the night guard duty if I did." He mumbled slightly terrified.  
"Relax," Levi softly whispered. That one word send a shiver down Eren's spine.  
"Right," he said. after clearing his throat, Eren's mind came back to reality.  
"So about sarah-"  
Levis eyes darted toward their bedroom door as she knocked.  
"Shit, I forgot." He thought.  
"Eren, I'm really sorry to cut this call short. But I have to go."  
"Is just want to know."  
"I'm not sure. I'll see you soon." He answered quickly. Levi tapped his phone and let out a prolonged sigh.  
"Levi, is it going to take- oh, you're done. Hurry up, my parents are waiting for us."  
"Right." He said grabbing his jacket.  
"Leave your phone on your bed."  
"Yeah, sure."  
Levi did as told, and walked out the door with her. Meanwhile, Eren laid back onto his bed. He stared at the top bunk and sighed in frustration.  
"Not that I care or anything. But what crawled up your ass and died gayger." Jean said noticing the frustration on his face. Eren twitched and stuck out his middle finger.  
"Not even a response? Ouch some broad got you in her claws again huh?"  
"Oh shut up kierschneigh. He's just a friend,"  
"A guy this time? Oh ho ho... this is priceless. So you do like it up the ass."  
"Shut the fuck up, it's not like that."  
"Yeah whatever, just don't act all funny during training. I don't plan on saving on your ass."  
"isn't it always the other way around? Gotta bring you back to that freckled beauty you always talk about in your sleep. Pretty sure they could hurt me more than you ever could." He scoffed.  
"Shut the fuck up and get rest shit face." Jean mumbled angerly.  
"Fine, be a soggy baguette about it. But I know the truth." He mumbled.  
"LIGHTS OFF." someone shouted before the room was shrouded in darkness. Erens body became feverish thinking of Levi. He thought of his alluring voice and melted in that moment. He felt guilty for having such thoughts of Levi. It made him feel ashamed for feeling that way about him. Especially since he had an affinity for women. Eren gasped as he let his hand wander down his naked abdoment. He couldn't help but think of Levi's touch. His body was burning, yearning for Levi's embrace. The excitement was too much to bear. With each stroke, he lost himself to his carnal desire. Eren closed his eyes and panted  
He imagined Levi's figure, the way his voice rolled off his tounge and his soft skin. Eren was a heat filled mess and his body made him suffer. Eren bit his lip and tried his best to keep quiet. Levi's poison spread through his veins. He opened his mouth as his pent up emotions released. When Eren came back down from his high.. Eren looked at his sullied hand.  
"Fuck, why am I like this?" He thought. His cheeks burned as he teared up. He covered his eyes with his forearm.  
"Levi." He whimpered, longing to speak to him again. Levi sat at the corner of his bed again. He felt exhuasted and covered his face in shame. While Sarah, laid there nude, satisfied and asleep. The worst part of it all. Levi couldn't stop pretending her love marks were Eren's. It was the only way he could live with them. Each sigh she made? Eren, each moan? Eren, her touch? Eren, everything she did. The only way to get through was to think of Eren. He felt like a sick bastard for it. But it was true.. he didn't plan on touching her that night. But Eren's call left him wanting more. That and too much alcohol. Made him even more riled up. First it was a fight, Then it was a lingering stare, the scent of erens cologne and sexual tension. Now clothes littered the aparment. And Levi was left agonizing over Eren. He looked at his phone and sighed. He wished he didn't have to avoid talking about sarah. Without her, he was sure to break. But Eren was his best friend. Levi stood up and slipped on his briefs. He sighed and left his phone to charge on his desk. He crawled into bed and fell into a deep slumber. The next morning sarah held levi's phone to her ear. When she noticed he was awake. Her hand dropped to her side. She looked away and tossed the phone over to him.  
"It's him." She growled and left the room. Levi felt his heart pound.  
"What the hell did she say to him?" He thought. He took a moment or two to breathe. Eren was understanding, he had to tell him the truth.  
"Eren?"  
"Uh.. Levi, I didn't expect you to be up..." he said softly. Levi noticed his broken and tired tone immediately.  
"I was just tired, sarah didn't bother to wake me. Had to wake myself up."  
"You're still with her.."  
"Yeah."  
Eren shook his head and clenched his jaw.  
"Why?"  
"Becuase, she can change."  
"Change? That woman hurts you. She clearly wants you for status."  
"She's not as bad, she can change you'll see."  
"You I believe, but her? Why her? There are so many others you can choose from. Levi just listen."  
"Listen? I am listening. You can't tell me who I can and can't date Eren. You're barely ever here." Levi snapped. Shocker by Levi's defensiveness. Erens eyes cast down to the floor.  
"You're right, you're in charge of your own actions.."  
"Look I'm sorry, I promise it will be better next time you-"  
"I'm not sure when my next Leave is..." Eren lied.  
"Oh.." he replied solemnly.  
"Yeah.."  
"JÄGER." someone shouted in the back ground.  
"I have to go. See you later."  
"See you-" Eren's line cut off and left Levi in a pit of regret. When eren found out he hadn't gotten rid of Sarah. He started calling less and less. He didn't want to hear her. He didn't want to acknowledge she was even there. He told levi. He told him. He didn't listen..and it hurt. Eventually he stopped calling. Levi stayed up countless nights. He buried himself in work and turned off his phone. He remembered hoping to hear Eren's voice mail on his phone. But when he turned it on there wasn't a notification from him. This went on for months.  
"Is he in a remote area...?" Levi thought. Sarah felt triumphant as if she had conquered the world. She was so proud of her work she even boasted to Levi.  
"Good riddance. See? A friend like that? He didn't even call you to congratulate you for your studies. But /I/ did, you don't need that murderer."  
"Murderer?"  
"Yes. He's using our tax money to play soldier. He's killing people right now as we speak. How pathetic, he probably doesn't know how to figure life out here. He's an idiot for even trying to be friends with you. I mean he didn't look like he was too bright, or all that strong. I bet he has some rumored past of him being poor. If you ask me he wasn't good enough to be friends with people like us."  
"People like us..."  
"Yes."  
"Sarah, I was poor, I didn't have food for days. Sometimes, I had to scrounge some up any way I could. Does that make me like him?"  
"What? Are you really defending him? he kills people and is made to serve us!"  
"Eren isn't like that Sarah! God do you hear the shit that comes out of the ass that you call your mouth?"  
"Excuse me, I'm your girlfriend you can't talk to me that way."  
"Sarah."  
"YOU CAN'T"  
"SARAH WILL YOU STOP."  
"NO LEVI I WON'T BECUASE YOU CAN'T YELL AT ME LIKE THAT!"  
"OH MY GOD PLEASE I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU ANYMORE."  
"FINE THEN DON'T."  
"YOU KNOW WHAT? IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SO MUCH LEAVE. PACK YOUR BAGS AND FUCKING LEAVE."  
"FINE, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT YOUR COWORKER FUCKS BETTER THAN YOU EVER COULD."  
"I DON'T CARE. Just.. LEAVE!"  
"I AM!"  
"FINALLY."  
Levi yelled as she slammed the door. He heard her thrash around in their room.  
She thew all her stuff in a suit case and walked out of the aparment. When Levi walked into the room. He was fuming with rage. She spilled a bottle of red whine on their white comforter, Broke the lamps, ripped up the pillows and threw levi's things on the floor. Levi sighed in frustration and went to clean it all up. The comforter was ruined and couldn't be saved along with the pillows. But when all was put back together. He went to the closet and picked out a jacket eren had left. He drowned in eren's scent. The soft navy blue fabric ate up his small frame as he zipped it up. Levis fingers peeked out the long sleeves. He ran his finger over the Marine corps patch that was stitched onto the front. He felt guilt set it, the aftermath of it left his emptional foundation weakened. He looked at his phone. He was unsure if it was right to call Eren.  
"1 Am... he has to be up.." He whispered to himself. For the first time since their friendship began. Levi called Eren that in the early hours. Levi shut his eyes silently praying for eren to pick up. Each time the ringing paused. Levis anxiety rose tenfold. Every time, he hoped.  
"Just please answer.." Levi whispered.  
"Please, please, please.." he said biting onto the zipper. He was close to breaking, just when he was about to hang up. He heard the ringing cease. Rustling followed on the other end.  
"Hello?" Eren answered trying to sound as annoyed as possible. For Levi to call was something new.  
"Eren... I'm sorry," His voice cracked. The flow of tears couldn't stop after hearing his voice. He hated Eren hearing him on vulnerable nights like these. It only made him fall deeper. Eren heard his voice cracked and grew concerned.  
"Levi?"  
"Your jacket.. i'm sorry I-I'll clean it..." he said before weeping more and sinking into the fabric.  
"It's okay.. What happened Levi? Did she hurt you? I swear to god."  
"No...I...ended it.." he answered quietly. "Oh...good job.. I guess. I'm here for you.. Don't worry about the jacket either. If it comforts you, i'm glad." Eren cooed.  
Levi felt his heart pulse out of his chest. He nudged the phone with his lips. He was practically begging to be kissed.  
"Sorry, for calling you so late..."  
"What are you talking about? It's not late at all." He smiled and shrugged off the time.  
"It's 1AM... where the hell are you now?" Levi asked as he wiped away his tears.  
"In the barracks." He said just above a whisper. He remembered his bunkmate was asleep. The thought of him ending the call. All becuase of an angry sleep deprived horse. wasn't so appealing to Eren.  
"You idiot... you should really sleep.." Levi found it sweet, though he couldn't help but feel guilty.  
"I have a day off tomorrow.." Eren lied, knowing he had to get up early. but for Levis sake he didn't care. He hadn't listened to his voice in months. That was all the more reason to stay.  
"Eren.. you really need rest.." Levi whispered sweetly. His sacchrine tone was like music to Eren's ears.  
"I don't want you mess up becuase of lack of rest.. Eren... just go to bed. I'm really sorry for bothering you."  
"But you don't bother me and Like I said, I have a day off. I wanna talk."  
"This is what I missed the most..." Levi's thought slipped from his lips. Levis eyes widened feeling stupidity wash over him.  
"You really need to go to bed eren... I'll tell you what.. if you can get a laptop or something we can Skype. I'll let you get to rest.. Goodnight Eren. Be safe." "Okay...good night...I-" Eren caught himself and coughed.  
"if you were sick you should have said somethjng idiot... get some rest. Night." Levi tapped on his phone and hid in eren's jacket. Its warmth radiated on Levis skin. He felt his cheeks flush, erens comforting scent filled his nostrils. Levis eyelids began to drop. Feeling as if eren were right there with him. He fell asleep on the couch nestled in his jackets warmth.


	6. When past turns to present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally comes back from day dreaming of his past.

Eren's next leave was in just a few months. He sat there excited. He took every opportunity he could get to lengthen his stay. He volunteered for things that other people wouldn't and took on extra duties which resulted in eren getting promoted.  
"A promotion? good job eren" Levi smiled. "Yup! No longer private jäger! It's corporal now!" He smiled.  
"Corporal....." Levi thought.  
"That's good. What about your leave? I'm kind of looking for a new place right now. So I need to know when you're coming."  
"2 months...and why? That apartment you had was really nice."  
"It reminds me way too much of that woman.. she wanted it originally becuase of some stupid bs.. so I'm looking to get a new one." Levi mumbled. "Plus I already promised it to someone and I really can't go back on it now.. that would be really shitty of me."  
"Ahh, okay. Well pick a good one okay?" He smiled. He loved thinking about coming back home to levi. It was always nice.  
"I guess, you practically live with me now so I'm probably gonna have both of us in mind."  
"Whatever you want, I want alright?" He laughed. He loved hearing that though. He did practically live with him...home...he had someone to look forward too and it was the most wonderful feeling.  
"So does that mean you're saying yes to moving in with me?" Levi said without thinking.  
"I thought I already did?" He responded laughing nervously. Levi stopped what he was doing for a minute. He blushed and felt his heart race in his chest.  
"Right, that's fine with me.. I'll move your stuff then." He said softly.  
"Awesome!" Eren felt himself blush. His palms began to sweat. He couldn't believe it... he lived with levi now.. as long as he wasn't in the barracks anyway. After it was confirmed Levi found a nice apartment that was well lit and open enough to not feel cramped.  
"That's how I found this place.." Levi remembered. He remembered eren coming home. He had his own room and levi kept everything clean. He mailed things that he needed back in the baracks. They've been roommates ever since..  
"Now, I haven't heard from him in a while... he was acting different when I brought up my date. I haven't seen him in a few years. This is how he acts. He hasn't changed a bit" Levi sighed. In the months prior he had dated a wonderful woman. Her name was hanji, she had soft long hazelnut locks. Her amber eyes were gorgeous. However her glasses stole the spot light from them. She was a science major, he happened to meet her in class. She took to Levi and they've been inseperable. If Levi would tell her to leave. She'd come the next day and beg him to let her inside. He grew fond of her and eventually the two grew closer. She wasn't terrible, or horrible like Sarah. If he could describe her in one word? She was "different." His phone rattled as he finished washing his dish. He dried it and quickly put it away.  
"Hey four eyes," he answered.  
"Hello, short stuff! Ready for our date?"  
"By ready you mean..."  
"So cruel, did you forget?"  
"I didn't.." he said kissing his phone. She was instantly silenced.  
"R-Right.. Just meet me at 8 o'clock. Please don't be late." She told Levi. From her tone of voice. Levi was unsure of her.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Just fine!! Just get here and don't be late! Ah! I have to go dissect a sheep's heart."  
"Gross,"  
"I'll dissect yours later." She giggled.  
"Right, I'm out," he said, before tapping on his phone. Levi slipped on his jacket and walked out the door. He felt a gentle breeze kiss his cheeks. On the way to work his mind wandered yet again. Erens jacket hung on the back of his car seat. It still held onto eren's scent. The patches color was slightly dulled from being washed constantly. Though Levi maintained it's condition. He held onto it in times of stress. While others would prefer to use a stress ball. Levi would simply pull it on and listen to erens last voicemale. Today was no different, pile after pile of papers came in. The bags under his eyes became more prominent. Lack of sleep was now a daily occurance. He couldn't quite get a full nights rest anyway. Still he mowed down each of the heaping piles.  
"Jesus fuck this could have been a whole tree." He mumbled. By midday, Levi closed the door to his office. He slipped on eren's jacket. Levi leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.  
"Hey, Levi.. I won't be home for a while. I don't know when I'll be back actually. Haha.. Things have gotten crazy. You'll hear some gun shots here and there. So don't worry about them alright? I miss having a short stack like you around. Anyway, you're busy too. Don't get too crazy with work alright? I know you tend to overkill yourself. Drink water and um just take care okay I-"  
"JAEGER WE HAVE TO GO."  
"Shit.. I'll see you later Levi take care."  
The voice male cut off and levi was left to repeat it again and again till he felt better. Levi took a deep breath and slipped off the jacket. He hung it on the back of his chair and went about his day. In the evening he clocked out. The sun was started to set. The cool wind relaxed his tense muscles. The drive back was calm but traffic filled. He took this moment to look around. All was peaceful in his day. That was until he returned to his aparment. It happened after He slipped on some clothes. He checked himself in the mirror. The apartment was silent. It killed Levi, knowing Eren's room was only a short walk away.  
"Maybe.. just this once," He whispered. Levi's heart got the better of him. The floor boards creeked with each step he took. He waited for a moment and stared at erens door. Still there was silence, no one was home. It would be alright, no one would known but him. But As he reached for the door knob. The silence was broken by a loud knock on his door. Levis attention was now directed toward the front of the aparment. When he opened the door. He saw a man in his dress blues. Levi was shocked, he stared blankly at the man. He held a folded up American flag in his hands.The man had a solemn look on his face.  
"No.." Levi thought.


	7. This winter is a harsh one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi mourns

Levi was utterly speechless and in shock.   
"Are you a loved one of a marine corp member from the 104th battalion?" The man asked. Levi stared in shock, he couldn't help but nod silently. Hearing eren's battalion number. Made it all the more real. Levi tried to process what was going on. Yet there it was plain in sight.   
"Is Eren.. dead..?" He thought. The soldier still held onto the flag.   
"This soldier did a great service to our country. I'm trying to find his loved ones." He told Levi with a straight face. Levi was amazed by his composure. He was nothing like Eren at all.   
"What's their name."   
"Thomas Wagner."   
Levi had a brief sigh of relief and looked at the marine.   
"I don't know anyone under that name. Though I do known an Eren Jäger."   
"Jäger.." the Marine mumbled.   
"Did something happen to him?"   
"I'm not sure.. he was in the accident. But I know nothing more on it. I was just given orders to give this to Thomas Wagner's family. He's the only deceased member I know of at this moment."   
"That tends to happen from time to time..." Levi said in just above a whisper. He looked at the address and pointed in the right direction.   
"Thank you, sorry for disturbing your day." He said before leaving levi's apartment.   
"Accident..? Is Eren okay?" He thought. Levis phone rang, he immediately answered.   
"Eren?"   
"No silly, it's me hanji. You didn't forget about our date did you?" She chuckled.  
"Right, I'll be there soon.." he replied. After having up, Levi quietly walked to his car. He started up the engine and made his way over. The drive left Levi to his throughts.   
"Accident? What accident? Was it after his last email?" He thought, before sliding his fingers through his hair. The red light he had stopped at turned green. He sighed, slightly regretting coming. Still he made his promise to her. He parked his car in the parking lot. When he entered the restaurant. Hanji was waiting at a table in the back. she waved like an idiot in her gorgeous gown. Levi smiled as he walked over to her. She stood up to hug him and sat down with her after. Her, she seemed nervous for some reason.   
"It's just a date.."   
"Yes, but a date with you." She giggled. And held his hand. The waiter brought a non alcoholic beverage to levi, He took their orders and left soon after.   
"You look like you've seen a ghost! Are you okay? Is it a vitamin deficiency?" She asked worriedly.   
"No, just haven't got much sun."  
"You sure? I don't want you turning into a ghost." She chuckled, hanjis eyes glowed softly under the warm lighting.   
"It's about Eren.."   
"He's stronf from what i hear.. he's fine." Hanji's smile didn't falter one bit hearing that name.  
"You're right..." Levi felt guilty for doubting him.   
"Hey, you aren't alone now.. you have me."   
"Yeah I do.."   
"Was work difficult on you?"   
"No more than the usual. But this is a nice change of pace. What's with the fancy restaurant?"   
"Hm? Nice isn't it! Since your french I thought a french restaurant would feel like home."  
"I don't know if that's how it works.. but the thought is appreciated."   
"Listen, Levi there's something I've wanted to tell you.."   
"What more?" He thought.   
"Yes?"  
"Well, we've been dating for a good while. And I've had fun.. a lot of fun.."   
"What are you getting at?"   
"I just.. I don't think this is right for us." She said softly.   
"Meaning?"   
"I want to.."   
"To what.."   
"Well... you seem so lonely.. so"   
"Just say it."  
"Levi, don't be alone anymore.. Will you marry me?"   
Levis eyes widened for moment. His eyes fell to the ring she had in her hand.   
"I..."   
"You.."   
"I'm not sure right now.." Levi sighed.   
Hanji was suprised by his answer. She noticed the trouble on his face.   
"Eren could be dead or alive right now. And this is all..."   
"Why didn't you tell me?" She said worriedly. She put away the ring and hugged levi..  
"Until we know eren's okay, you can hold your answer."   
"Do you mean that?"  
"Of course!"   
"Thank you.."   
Later than night he wished hanjis arms were Eren's. Having no way of knowing if eren was alive or dead was painful. At times he would cry in his sleep. Other times he'd work till he was numb. He kept listening to his voicemails. He tortured himself with them constantly. The smell of his jacket began to fade. Levi would stare at his room and almost burst into tears. He waited by his phone, he'd call, he'd check skype. Nothing, nothing turned up. Levi writhed in pain for weeks. He didn't eat, or speak as much. What's worse? he couldn't bear to go out into sunlight anymore. Unless it was to work or to the gym. He would lay in his bed emotionless. Yearning for eren, eventually he had to accept one or the other. For the first time in a few months Levi got up to make his own breakfast. He was slowly rehabilitating himself. Till he eventually held back his tears. If Eren was dead, they would have told him by now right? Levi waited for that knock on his door. That dreaded knock that would tell him about Eren. Most times he'd hear it was for mail, others for offers of churches or business ventures. Levi grew numb to that as well. He eventually didn't expect anything anymore. His heart stood still and agonized silently with each minute that went by.   
"Yes.. hanji I'm fine." He would tell hanji.   
"No, nothings wrong.."   
He'd sleep with Eren's jacket and keep his things as they were. He focused on cleaning more often to occupy his thoughts. Still Eren filled his heart, he sighed as he sat at the breakfast table alone.


	8. Warmth and a heavy heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds out about Eren. Though Eren finds more about Levi and hanji. That news, hurts.

"I should just give up.." he mumbled. He picked at his egg and went to was his plate. Silence filled the house, till he heard a knock at the door. Levi sighed and walked over answered the door.  
"Sorry, as much as i'd like to speak with you. I'm not interested-"  
"Awhhh, i'm hurt." Eren said, putting his hand over his heart faking an injury. "You asshole.. you don't call for months.. make me worry.. and now you're here." Levi teared up.  
"Come heree~" He said bringing levi into his arms. Happy to be home again. He smiled, Eren loved being home. He hugged levi tightly. He had been gone too long.  
"I hate you.." Levi sniffled hugging eren.  
"I thought you were dead you idiot!"  
"Me? Dead? I can't die. I have no Idea what kind of shit you'd get yourself into. Although there was an accident.. but luckily.. most of us made it out."  
"I just.. I saw a man in a uniform... and it scared me to think you'd be dead too..." Levi clutched his jacket.  
"Hey.. Levi, didn't you hear? I'm not going anymore." He whispered. Levi's tears stopped as he closed his eyes. He sank into Eren's warmth. They stood in the entrance for a while. Levi eventually let go reluctantly and took a deep breath.  
"Come inside.. let's have a drink." Levi pulled him inside. He and Eren hauled in his bags and left them neatly by the couch.   
"Sorry levi, I know you thought I was dead. but I absolutely don't want to die. Not while you're still around. Gotta make sure you don't marry...a.../her/" he said almost growling at the memory. Levis heart sank as soon as he mentioned marrying someone else. He figured he wouldn't be an option in eren's eyes.  
"Right... you and I haven't died.. but a lot of things have happened," Levi chuckled half heartedly. Grabbing a coke, and a clear bottle of vodka. Levi poured some into two cups.  
"Like what?" Eren  
"that person in my class.. hanji.. they've been getting serious about me this past year.." Levi said, wondering what eren would say. Last time he mentioned them he seemed off.  
"Have they...?" Eren's heart sank. That wasn't something he wanted to hear. It was disappointing, he couldn't believe she was still around. Though, they needed to marry off soon. He had to accept that harsh reality. It would have happened sooner or later.  
"Yeah.. get this... she proposed to me.. and well.. I don't have an answer.." Levi said quietly.  
"If...if you don't want to marry her...don't." He tried to smile genuinely. Though it became increasingly difficult.  
"If you tell me you don't want me to... I definitely wont.." Levi thought.  
"If I do that means you'll be seeing her more often.. does that bother you?" Levi asked.  
"Uhm.." It was getting hard to talk. He could feel his eyes well up with tears so he looked down trying to hide it. The last time he was this close to crying. Was before the last time he left.  
"You just do what makes you happy okay?" He said quietly almost choking on his words.  
"Oh... Okay..." Levi replied softly. He gave eren his drink and saw him down it in one gulp.  
"Hold on there soldier, I know it's been a while since you let loose and all but calm down.. we have more days to drink.."  
"Yeah, tons," Eren said frowning. He'd grown to hate the military over the years. He didn't mind it so much when he first joined. But, now levi getting engaged.. He wanted to drink all of that away. Levi sighed and pulled out his phone. He sent a quick message to hanji. He mildly regretted it soon after the message was received. Eren and Levi caught up with each other. Eren was more affectionate than usual. He'd grip Levi tightly, bury his face in his clean hair or tuck his head under levi's chin. This wasn't a surprise to Levi. Though it was more excessive as usual. Levi wrapped his arms around his soldier. They laid there on the couch silently comforted by one another's presence. Just having each other was enough and much better than speaking. After the accident, Levi figured Eren wasn't holding up well.  
"Hey I'm here for you.." levi whispered sweetly. This caused Eren to break inside. He desperately wanted to tell Levi. But how? He was engaged, he was happy, and just as Levi respected his happiness. Eren would do so as well. Their silence was broken as soon hanji came running to the apartment. Levi slid out of erens arms to meet her. She was panting and trying to catch her breath.  
"WHAT DID YOU WANNA TELL ME?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes? Oh- OH YES!" She smiled and kissed Levi happily.  
"I knew you would say yes! I'm so excited!"  
"Yeah, I even have my friend here with me too."  
"Oh? The infamous Eren! Levi talks about you so much! You're the reason we started dating in the first place so thank you!" She smiles. Eren smiled at her and held up his glass. He filled it up again and drank more. He was hurting badly but kept a happy warm face.  
"I guess eren's already partying without us." Levi smiled. He wrapped his arms hanji. The two looked into each others eyes for a moment. Soon after hanji took levi to his room. The apartment was silent. The only noise was the creaking of Levis bed. Eren wished for it to stop. He drank and kept chugging down cup after cup. He wanted to feel numb, but the creaking made tears spill from his eyss. He some how managed to make it to the sink. Eren washed his face and puked. he sent it down the garbage disposal and washed it away. After  
Levi was asleep and hanji crept down stairs to see eren. Her hair was a mess, and she had bruises along her neck. Eren bit back his tears and put on his best smile. She sat next to him on the couch with a giddy smile.  
"So eren, tell me about yourself~"  
"Nothing to know about me...just and ol' military dog." He laughed slurring his words.  
"Oh come on! Levi talks about you all the time. He used to mope to me about you and tell me all sorts of things when he and I got drunk together. You're even better looking in person."  
"Oh why shank you! And noupee. Justtt a military dog..waht kinds of things did he say about me?" He asked genuinely curious.  
"Oh just things about how you call him a lot. He tends to get depressed when you don't. Not that he'll ever admit it. But he really does care about you a lot. I think that's great. It's part of why I asked him on a date in the first place." She giggled. "Oh really? Well that luckyy guy." He said. He didn't want to get it out that he was jealous. He's happy and levi's happiness means more than his.  
"Really? From the way he talks about you. I'd assume that he's in love with you." She smiled.  
"But since he's marrying me I guess I was wrong all along."  
"Yeah..he likes women more. And I told him too if it makes him happy...i'm so happy you're not a bitch!"  
"Well thats good, but Eren.. I have serious question to ask you.."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Are you willing to lose Levi to keep him happy?"  
"What do you mean..?"  
"What I mean is... once Levi marries me.. he won't be living here anymore.. i'm going to ask him to come with me to Germany.. I don't plan on staying in America for long.. and since levi is going to be my husband.. that means he's going to come with me.. are you willing to let him be free?" She asked.  
Eren couldn't help but break down into tears after hearing that. Levi was going to be the one leaving this time...  
"I-if..you make him happy...then.." It was too much. The blow of hearing that...it was all too much.  
"I see you have had a little too much to drink..." she patted his back and gave him some water. Eren downed the water and cried. He couldn't help it.  
"As long as he's happy...I don't...I don't mind." He could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Eren we shouldn't let you drink anymore hon.." she gave him a blanket and made him get some rest. Eren fell asleep right there. His mind tortured him even in his sleep. He hated it, He should have told him...why..why didn't he? Levi woke up a few minutes after and found eren asleep and tear stained.  
"What happened?" Levi asked.  
"Oh nothing I just asked him something and he just got all emotional."  
"I told you he doesn't do well in that state. Be careful," He warned.  
"I know, but it's a question I needed him to answer before.."  
"Before what?"  
"Nothing." She smiled.  
"Whatever, shouldn't you be doing preparations and stuff." Levi mumbled.  
"Like I said, I knew you would say yes so I planned ahead!"  
"Right.. as long as I come back to this apartment I don't care."  
Hanji bit her lip nervously.  
"What is it?"  
"Oh nothing, either way. I have to get things settled. Goodbye Levi~" She giggled before exiting the apartment. Levi sighed and walked over to eren that seemed to be half awake. Alright tough guy let's get you to your bed. He pulled off eren's boots and jacket. He then sat him up straight and managed to get him on his back. Levi gave him a small piggy back ride to his room and fell onto eren's bed. He felt eren's grip on him tighten up.  
"Alright you big lug I know you're half conscious so let go.." Levi said as he laid on his side.  
"I don't- I don't want you to leave.." He said remembering everything from last night. He started crying again.  
"Leave? Who said anything about leaving? I'm right here eren. I'm not planning on leaving anywhere anytime soon... did you have a bad dream?" He said as he got more comfortable. "No..no...hanji said you were leaving after you got married..."  
"Are you crazy? She hasn't told me anything about that kind of decision... I think you had too much to drink," Levi chuckled.  
"No..levi she told me.." He teared up. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren. He gently placed his hands on his cheeks.  
"What did you tell her.."  
"I told her if it made you happy then okay." He sniffled.  
"Let's stop talking about this.. If she wants to talk to me about it she will." Levi told Eren. He slipped out of erens arms and stood up.  
"Get some rest okay?" He said softly. He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
"He gave her his blessing..." Levi thought to himself. The next morning, Levi cooked breakfast for eren and left to work after cleaning up. While he was at work, hanji decided to drop by. She bothered eren with all the questions. she wanted to know everything about Levi.  
"Okay okay okay okay! What animal does Levi remind you of."  
"A cat." Eren replied.  
"A cat...? Why? Becuase he's super soft?" Eren leaned over to her. His eyes shifted in different directions before he opened his mouth.  
"He likes when you pet him." He whispered quietly  
"No..way... how did you know that? Levi doesn't let me pet him." She frowned "Weird. He lets me pet him all the time...he even put my hand back on his head."  
"What... that's so rare! Okay what is levi's favorite scent?"  
"Vanilla." He replied shrugging.  
"is levi ticklish?" She asked with an evil grin.  
"If you do it right." He nodded.  
"I swear you two are more of a couple than we are." She pouted.  
"But I guess we have the rest of our lives to get to know each other." She smiled. "That you do..I need to find someone..I guess its time hm?" He said chuckling.  
"I don't know how you do it.. it's almost like your losing Levi and you're okay with it.." she said softly.  
"I almost feel bad taking him away."  
"He's happy. That's all that counts." He gave her a small smile. He knew as soon as he left he wouldn't find anyone. He would end up getting lost in a sea of alcohol and never coming back up.  
"But are you happy..? Your whole life has been with Levi... wouldn't it be lonely without him? Oh no I'm sorry! I just forget that! Let's talk about cake!" Eren chuckled as tears pricked his eyes. Of course he wasn't happy. He would never be okay with it. He wanted to run off and shoot himself so badly. But for Levis sake, he would live to make him smile.


	9. Comfort me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren slowly agonizes over Levi

After a long day at work, Levi felt as if his back were beaten with a stick. When he entered the apartment. He wasn't all to surprised with finding Hanji and Eren talking. It both warmed and pained him, seeing two people he cherished sitting alongside each other. Just made him regret his decision all the more. Still, the atmosphere was better than it was back then. He had to at least be thankful for that miracle.  
"Glad to see you two getting along." He mumbled.  
"Of course! Eren and I are talking about the cake for wedding," Hanji chirped.  
"I see.." Levi said walking over to the two and picked up a slice of vanilla cake.  
"Hey you have to share that," hanji pouted.  
"I will," Levi replied. He took a bite and shoved it into Eren's mouth.  
"There I shared," He told hanji as Eren ate it happily. Though a sinking feeling followed after tasting the sweet white buttercream. "Levi wouldn't be doing that much longer." he told himself. To make matters worse his contract just ended. 

"Maybe I'll reenlist," Eren thought. 

"No fair!! I wanted to be treated nicely too!" She yelled. she scooped up a small dollop of frosting and smeared it on Levi's cheek. Levi shivered and glared at her, Eren shifted uncomfortably in his seat. As hanji leaned closer to Levi, Eren looked away. He could bear to watch them. Not after that god awful creaking he heard last night. Hanji smiled and licked some frosting off his cheek. Their eyes locked onto each other for a moment before he pulled away and leaned on Eren. 

"You know I could have wiped that off. Be more conscious of Eren," He warned sternly.  
"Yes but I've always wanted to do that to you. since you allow Eren do special things I wanna do them too."  
"There's a reason I let him do that."  
"Why?"  
"Because he's Eren. Do I have to explain further? Great now I feel gross, I'll be in the shower if you need me," Levi said walking to the bathroom to shower.  
"that's Levi for you," she said admiring him from behind. "So which one do you think Levi would like Eren?"

"Uh...this one." He said pointing to the catalog. 

"Mmm, you have good taste Eren. If only the wedding were big enough for that one." She smiled. "More left overs for you!" He chuckled. 

"Haha that is a valid point!" Hanji said, she glanced a her watch and grimaced for a second.

"Is something wrong?" Eren asked. 

"Yes, and no, you see, I'm in the middle of a small experiment and I forgot to turn in my data. I sort of promised to turn it in today.." she explained. 

"Oh, that doesn't sound too great." 

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll forgive me if I get going now I'm sure they'll forgive me! gotta be optimistic! eat all the cake you want! bye bye!" she yelled, before gathering her things and running out of the apartment.

"What a strange woman..." He thought as he stared at the front door. Levi stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Eren's eyes shifted toward Levi and took note of every detail on his body. It made Eren long to wrap his arms around his waist again. Levi was all to himself once more. Was it alright to call Levi his behind Hanji's back? He felt his heart flutter when Levi acknowledged him. He couldn't help but silently yearn for his touch.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just still tired, I think I'll turn in early." Eren replied. He got up from the couch and walked to the room silently. Levi stared at Eren's door after he shut it behind him. Eren sighed and fell onto his bed. He felt helpless, reality was starting to set in, Levi was going to get married. Eren felt helpless and angry. In his mind he was thrashing around and tearing things apart in rage. Yet because he has admired Levi for so long. His heart couldn't bear to part with him in such a manner. Instead, Eren writhed in agony trying to console himself quietly. He curled up into ball and cried silently to his hearts content. Preparations for the wedding went as planned for Hanji and Levi. More often than not, Eren was left alone with Hanji in Levi's place. She kept prodding and asking him questions about Levi. He was content with talking about him, yet in that moment he realized he wasn't the one Levi was marrying. He stared at their backs as the two walked ahead hand in hand. His smile faltered as he watched his best friend Leave him. What hurt him the most was watching him smile for her. The way he glowed around her killed Eren. He wanted to be angry and tell him at that moment. But to see them in their own world, made him feel guilty for wanting to destroy it. After weeks of seeing them falling deeper for each other. It wasn't going to be just him and Levi anymore. Eren had to accept it as it is and cherish the time he was going to have. The two finally had some time to themselves as hanji wasn't allowed to accompany Levi. They went to a suit tailor and Levi had his measurements taken. By this time Eren was numb to the feelings. But when he saw Levi being fitted into a suit, He lost it. 

"Is it bad?" Levi asked. 

"No, you look incredible. I'm just feeling a bit sick is all. I'll be right back." He replied honestly. He couldn't look at Levi anymore. Eren a Broke down in the closest bathroom and felt his stomach turn. Eren felt his breakfast come up as he knelt down and let out the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. After flushing, washing his face and some much needed mints. Eren returned and found Levi was finished with his business. The two walked home silently, just as they did when they had first met. Levi noticed Eren's nauseated expression and put his arm on his shoulder. Eren stared at him with a bug eyed expression on his face confused by the sudden contact. 

"You'll fall if I don't keep you close," Levi mumbled. This sweet gesture warmed Eren's heart once again. It melted away his stress, the two walked together as if they were a couple of teenagers walking home from a movie date. Eren smiled and Leaned more on Levi allowing him to help. Levi's scent wafted into Eren's face and caused him to blush. Levi on the other hand pressed closer to Eren. The shorter male slid his arm around Eren's waist. Their silence was one again peaceful and undisturbed as they walked home.


	10. I'll see you later

In the coming week, Eren dreaded the day Levi was going to get married. Each day passed quicker than he would have liked for it to come. Yet this was the only week hanji wasn't around. 

"It will be more interesting to see you on that day." Eren remembered her telling Levi, still Levi didn't object and the two were back to their normal tradition. It was as if hanji had never happened. This both relieved and made Eren anxious for the day that was to come. The day he would officially lose Levi. It pained Eren to say he was starting to be okay with the idea. Levi meant the world to him. If it meant stepping back for his happiness. He would do so with a smile waiting for him. 

"Are you alright?" Levi asked, he stepped out of his room with a flushed cheeks from showering earlier.

"I've just been tired," Eren answered quietly.

"Good, i'd hate to have someone as precious as you hurt." He mumbled. Eren felt his heart skip a beat hearing those words slip from Levis pale lips. "precious... to him.." Eren thought, his face glazed over with a spaced look. Eren felt on top of the world, till Levi asked him another question.

"But what would be worse is I'd hate to not have you be my best man," 

Eren nodded. The feeling in his chest felt like he was splitting apart inside. He wanted someone to end him right there. Levi went to his room to change. He wore Eren's baggy military jacket and Levi yawned. Levi walked to the kitchen and poured alcohol into two cups. He wasn't much for drinking often. Yet it was tradition whenever Eren would return. He smiled for a moment as his tired eyes stared at two cans of coke. The sight reassured Levi, Eren was home, and for the moment that's all he could ever care for. There in the oven sat a half eaten pizza still in its box. He took it out and balanced the cups on top of it. Levi slammed the oven door shut with his foot and walked toward Eren. Eren was busy flipping through Netflix wondering what he had missed. Levi placed the box on the coffee table carefully. He stretched before laying on the other end of the couch and resting his legs comfortably on Eren. 

"Just the two of us tonight," Levi yawned. 

"Like old times..." Eren said with a smile. The tired soldier reached over and picked up a cup and took a sip from it. 

"They aren't old... they're... comfortable," Levi said before sinking into Eren's jacket. Eren smiled at him. He looked almost like a child wearing his parents clothing. It warmed his heart knowing Levi had kept his clothing pristine and in good condition. He lovingly stared at Levi as he watched his eye lids drop for a second. 

"Now or never.." Eren thought

"Levi, There's something I've been meaning to tell you." He said looking down into his cup. 

"Can it wait till after the movie?" Levi yawned. 

"Well..I suppose." He whispered. Levi felt comfortable and watched the movie with Eren. He yawned and his eyelids began to drop again. Soon Levi was snoring and sleeping comfortably in Eren's hoodie. He cuddled into a corner for warmth and stayed there. 

"By the way my contract ended." He said aloud, knowing Levi wouldn't hear him. 

"Eren.." Levi mumbled softly in his sleep as he shivered. Eren sighed and picked Levi up in his arms. Levi instinctively buried his face into his chest. Eren couldn't help adore the smaller man and smiled. Eren carried him into his bedroom and softly laid him down. He pulled the covers over Levi and stared at his lips.

"Why does everyone want take you from me.. More importantly, what are you to me now?" He said looking down at his peaceful face. Levi curled up into a ball and cuddled underneath the blankets. He reached for a pillow and stuck his arm underneath it. Eren went back out to the couch and laid there. He was emotionless...numb...didn't want to feel. The next morning Levi woke up and found himself in his bed.  
"How did I? Eren." Levi sighed. He slid put of his bed and made it neatly. He then went to cook breakfast for the two. Eren stayed asleep. His subconscious was the only thing to hear anything. He softly as Levi was in the kitchen. The smell of Levis cooking filled the room. When Levi was finished cooking he started to clean up and then brought a dish over to Eren.  
"wake up sleeping beauty." Levi said as he nudged Eren till he woke up. "But I don't wanna wake up.." He mumbled and rubbed his eyes. "Fine then I'm gonna eat your bacon." Levi chuckled. "Noooo." Eren said jumping up off the couch. Levi laughed and went to grab some forks and two cups of orange juice.  
Levi placed a glass in front of Eren.  
"See now that woke you up." Levi said sitting on the couch 

"Don't touch my bacon." He said taking a piece and eating it. "Wouldn't dream of it." Levi smiled..

"Eren.. thank you.. i'm glad you're so supportive.. i'm really lucky to have a person like you in my life.." he said almost cut off by tears. 

"Levi, what if you marry her...and she announced you're going off to a far away place without telling you? What would you do?" He asked taking a sip of orange juice. 

"If she were my wife I'd have to go.. plus if you gave her consent to do so. I would be comfortable leaving." Levi sighed. 

"I see...by the way, my contract ended." He said taking another bite of bacon. Levi put his fork down and practically burned a hole through Eren's shirt with his eyes.

"So casually... just like that? Eren.. you're free to do anything you want now. Congratulations " Levi smiled. 

"Yeah.." He gave a small smile. It meant nothing to him nothing at all. The was no special feeling, there was no heart fluttering, it was just empty. Eren was surprised by this. was he really okay now? Was Levi someone he was willing to let go? Eren watched as Levi finished and took Eren's plate after he was done. He washed all the dishes and put them away. Levi then went to freshen up and put on his suit. Eren put on the best face he could. He did everything to make Levi happy. He took an extra long shower and put on his dress blue's. When eren stepped out of his room Levi smiled as he tightened his tie.

"Oh look at you handsome. It's like I don't know you." Levi teased.

"You're one to talk short stack." He chuckled looking at Levi. He was so handsome in his tux and this would probably be the last time he'd see him as the man he met 8 years ago. Today was the end of see you later's. Today was goodbye. And it felt like nothing to Eren, it saddened him to know the feeling might be gone forever.

"Yeah yeah, come on hot shot let's go to the court house.." Levi smiled. He grabbed his coat and his car keys. The two exited the apartment. Levi locked the door and they made their way to the car. Levi unlocked it and got into the driver's seat. He turned on the car and drove off when Eren was seated and buckled up. The ride to the court house felt just as empty as Eren's heart. Levi was completely vacated from it. He had accepted it before he knew it himself. It was quiet, and nothing but roaring engine in the back ground was heard. He looked at Levi for a moment as stared blankly. 

"Something on my face?"

"yeah."

"what is it?"

"your ugly mug."

"cut me some slack, at least I don't look like a kid anymore right?"

"possibly," 

"Oh eat it will you?" 

Eren laughed for the first time in a while. Levi could have been back to being his friend. When they made it to the court house. They saw hanji waiting for Levi in a yellow sundress despite the weather being dreary and cold.

"Are you ready?" She smiled. She took Levi's hand and the two walked into the court house along with eren.  
"Gah I'm so excited! You look great eren!" She smiled. Eren thanked her and smiled. He felt at peace, his heart slowly but surely healed. She looked beautiful, Eren was exhausted in trying to find his heart. But it hadn't returned, he smiled genuinely and followed along. The two were a divine couple. "I guess it really is gone.." He smiled keeping his thoughts to himself. His eyes fell to the floor wondering. If this is what it felt like to finally get over someone, then was it okay? he saw Levi smile and look at her as if she were a precious gem. Hanji smiled brightly as the were called into another room with an ordained minister. Maybe, this was the right path, just maybe.. His true home wasn't with Levi all along. His true home was there all along. The two stood in front of Eren hand in hand anxiously waiting. 

"ready?" Hanji mouthed as the minister went through formalities.  
"Yes." He mouthed. In his mind he was slightly hesitant.  
"Dearly beloved, we are here to witness the union of Levi Ackerman and hanji Zoë. These two have decided to solidify their promise to each other and become partners for life."

"I guess Levi is happy, that's okay.. maybe i didn't love him after all." Eren thought. 

"Now.. before we present the rings I would like to say a few words. This world is filled with many chances, and with those chances, comes a person so precious you are willing to give anything for them."

"I don't feel anything." 

"Love can be instant, or take many years to mature, still that love is beautiful and mysterious. We who have short lives must know, there's more to marriage than just Love. It's devotion, strength, happiness and also pain."

Eren stood there quietly content with the speech. He looked at the two and saw clearly why he wasn't chosen. 

"I simply just wasn't the one.."

"It works in many different ways.. sometimes you may not even realize that love is buried inside you until the day it matures. But despite its flaws.. love finds its way and when it does it hits you when you least expect it. Fear not my children for there is always a ray of hope for you see. If you truly love someone then love them to the best of your ability. Don't give up, now if someone objects to this union. Speak now, or forever hold your peace." 

Levi gripped hanji's hands and kept himself from tearing up. His broken heart was now being handed off too. The silence went on for what seemed like an eternity. Levi took a quick look at Eren as they readied the rings. Just as hanji was about to slip on Levi's he heard someone shout.

"No, I can't do this anymore!" Eren yelled. He clenched his fists and through tears. He couldn't bear it any longer. The speech moved his heart until he realized his true pain. That pain, was never trying in the first place. 

"Levi, I-I love you." He finally admitted. He took a deep breath. 

"I can't see myself without you. You were my home when I didn't have one and I have loved you. From the moment we met, and all this time, i was trying so hard to make you happy. Because I didn't want to lose you. I guess by doing that, I lost you anyway huh short stack?" Eren sniffled. 

"I didn't want to tell you because you love women. Even now I'm wondering why I'm even trying... But I can't take it anymore Levi..." He sank to his knees.

"I guess this is my fucked up way of getting it off my chest before my see you later transformed into goodbye.." 

Levi felt his heart race as he watched Eren confess his love to him over and over again. Levi let go of Hanji's hands and immediately walked over to Eren. Eren sobbed and shivered with guilt and anxiety. 

"this is it... this goodbye," he thought.

"Do you really mean all of that?" Levi asked softly. Eren stopped cry and looked up at Levi. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was a mess. 

"Eren, do you really mean that?" he raised his voice sounding as if he too was in pain. Eren looked at Levi terrified of saying anything more. 

"Tell me... please, tell me it isn't a lie." His voice cracked. 

"I do. All of it. Every last bit..." Eren whispered quietly.

"I love you." he said meekly. 

Levi couldn't help but stare shocked by Eren's actions yet again. Levi slid his hands onto his cheeks and peered into his gorgeous eyes. He wiped away his tears with his thumb and smiled. for the first time in years, he told Eren the genuine feeling he had held in his heart.

"I love you too."

"you are my home Levi"

"I've waited so long to hear you say that.." Levi whispered. This time Levi pressed close and brushed his lips onto Erens. Eren was tense for a moment, hoping this wasn't some cruel trick. He held onto Levi for dear life. The two kissed each other the same way they did 8 years ago.

"i'm guessing this experiment was a success?" the minister whispered to hanji. 

"Without a doubt in my mind. Now they have the rest of their live's to figure themselves out." she smiled as she watched the two lovers wave goodbye.

"And if Eren didn't step up? then I would have been Levi's wife." 

"Are you crazy?"

"oh hush Moblit, I have to be a little crazy to get these results. But they were worth all that trouble to get through to them. Either way! we still have Germany! come along my pet!" 

"Why am I not surprised," Moblit sighed. 

"Because those two have loved each other for most of their lives" she smiled. 

Levi felt a chill down his spine as they went home. 

"Something wrong?"

"No, Just cold." 

"So does this mean you're staying?" Eren smiled. 

"I think you've done too much leaving for the both of us." Levi chuckled. 

Eren and Levi smiled as they slipped into the apartment. The apartment was the same, It smelled of sweet vanilla, and a half eaten pizza laid on the table. With two cups sitting side by side together. Both Levi and Eren ignored the fact that the movie they had watched had long since finished. Their clothes now hung on the couch and on other sorts of furniture. They happily laid bare in each others arms with tousled hair. Deep marks and small patches of bruises displayed Eren's affections on Levi's shoulder and neck. Whilst Eren's back and chest were bruised beyond belief. Levi traced his fingers over each mark as they kissed each other between drunken smiles and loving stares. 

"I'll always come back to you," the two whispered to each other before sinking into each others warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes unfortunately this is the end, however if you would like a season 2, i suggest commenting for it. It depends I may or may not write one! But thanks so much reading! go ahead and leave kudo's or a comment if you want and keep an eye out for other stories I will be updating! If you have suggestions about stories you'd want to see more of go ahead and leave a comment! again thanks so much and have a nice day or... evening! see ya!


End file.
